Hop, Step, Jump!
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Ikuto saves Amu yet again. Can a phrase muttered by some one turn into a chain of events turning to love? Find out in this perverted cliche Amuto fanfic. Rated T for Ikuto's horrible self control.
1. Realization, Love, and Perverts

Hop, Step, Jump!  
-----

Ikuto saved Amu, yet again, from falling from a deadly height. And again, he dropped her off on her balcony, making a perverted remark. He would chuckle at her blush as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, earning the usual, 'Hentai neko-mimi cosplay otoko!' from the blushing pinkette. ((Perverted cat-ear cosplaying guy!))

---------Earlier---------

"Kyaa~!" Amu screamed, a normal reaction from a girl at the age of 12.  
"You know, you've fell enough to not scream, considering I _do_ save you every time." The blue-haired boy claimed as he landed safely on one knee, propping up the girl with the other.  
"S-Shut up!" Amu exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"Should you really be saying that? I mean, I could've let you fall to your death. I could at least get a 'Thank you, Ikuto,' once in a while." The boy looked that I-could-care-less/-rebellious-teenage-look, but was thinking something quite the opposite.

"Thanks, Ikuto," the cool-n'-spicy character kicked in, sarcasm tone clear. After sitting the girl down, he kneeled and put his hand across his chest in feign of politeness.  
"It was my honor, _ohime-sama,"_ Ikuto smirked. [Ohime-sama=my princess] If it was any other girl, they would be swooning at his feet with hearts in their eyes, but this wasn't just a regular fangirl, it was Hinamori Amu. ((To those unacquainted with the term "Fangirl", it means a female basically drooling over a guy from anime/manga, example: Becky with L from Deathnote. Well, this A/N is turning out pretty long, so…)) Amu just looked ready to elbow him in the gut, with those piercing golden eyes that shot daggers. That is, to anyone else other than Ikuto. He knew her soft side, her annoying, persistent side, her cute side, her sweet, caring, understanding side, all about her. Those eyes that were so intimidating to guys until they got the nerve to confess, and then get a flat 'You're kidding, right?' were the soft, delicate, deep honey-colored ones of the girl who stole Ikuto's- and a whole lot others'- heart. She may not know it, but she has Ikuto's heart in the palm of her hands, she's got him wrapped around her little finger ((Too many romance manga, although, I guess it doesn't help listing to 'Nanchu koi wo yatteruu You Know?' or 'What a Love I'm in, You Know?' by Berryz工房 **Don't own *nods*)) Amu just flicked his forehead and said, "Nice try, you _know_ I'm not like your freaky fangirls, _geki-otoko no ko," _Amu complained, offended he would even try to play with a girl's feelings, hers no less. [Geki-otoko no ko=playboy, I looked that up XD]

"Amu, I'm hurt," he pouted whilst placing a hand over his heart.

"_Nakimushi Shounen_," Amu muttered.  
"_Bi-shounen,_" Ikuto corrected. Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. [Nakimushi=crybaby, shounen=boy, bi-shounen= what fangirls call cute guys]  
"Somebody hasn't changed, I see," Amu giggled. Ikuto heard her faint whisper and moved behind her.

"Not at all," he rested his chin on her shoulder as the blush slowly crept to her cheeks, a deep scarlet at that.

"I-I-Ikuto?!" she gasped, flustered and irritated.

"Hm?" he didn't seem to listen. Picking her up bridal-style, Ikuto carried her to the shade of a nearby Sakura tree, placing the squirming girl softly on his lap. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Ikuto made sure she wouldn't move. ((I know quite a few girls that would never leave that position *cough* Grace *cough*)) Ikuto rested his chin on her shoulder and played with a lock of Amu's hair as she muttered curses and squirmed in his close embrace.

"Ikuto, move," the girl was, indeed, different than all the other girls he knew.

"Eh~, but I don't want to, boku koishii," the boy was known for playing with girls' emotions, and she wasn't going to fall for it. Yet. *Gets hit by Amu* Fine! [Boku koishii= my darling]

"Hop, step, jump," Ikuto muttered as he grabbed her elbow before she could break one of his ribs.

"W-What," Amu asked, very confused.  
"Well, you say that when you do a character change, right?" Ikuto leaned in closer, resting his head on hers.  
"Y-yeah, so?" Amu blushed deeper, just when we all thought it couldn't get redder!

"It's cute," he nuzzled her hair, "Almost as much as you are," he breathed, making the girl gasp.

"Ikuto, what do you m-mean?" the girl stuttered.

"I mean that your character change is cute, just like you!" he held her closer.  
"Really?" Amu said warily, not in the mood for one of his tricks.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" He raised an eyebrow. Amu thought for a moment.

"Maybe…?" Amu's brain was processing something very difficult. 'Ikuto thinks I'm cute? No way, that couldn't possibly be what I just heard! I need my ears checked, or…could I be right? Could Ikuto truly think that I'm cute?' her cheeks flashed at the thought. From the beginning she had always secretly thought he was one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen, and he thought the same way? There must've been some mistake.

"Amu, I'm telling you the truth, I really do think that," Ikuto was trying his hardest to get through her stubborn little head. Amu nudged herself closer against his chest as a wind picked up.

"I never knew you had a sincere side, too," Amu smugly commented.

"Look who's talking," Ikuto said, holding even closer.

"Ikuto, take me home, please?" Amu nestled herself closer into his embrace.

"Okay," he paused, imaginary light bulb forming above the _hentai's_ head, "On one condition,"

"What do you want this time?" Amu complained.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Ikuto's plan had just snapped into place like a puzzle. ((Rylee: I hate puzzles! Me: Yes, Rylee, I remember that. Grace: 0-0? Me: *sigh* I'll tell ya later.)) Ikuto picked up the girl and, cat ears and tail appearing, leapt unnoticed from building to building. Amu still thought about what Ikuto had been saying over and over. Was he telling the truth? She still wasn't sure.  
"Amu, you can get off now," Ikuto's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh, right," Amu awkwardly got out of his grip onto her balcony, secretly wishing she could stay like that a bit longer. A never-ending blush slinked its way back to her cheeks as she noticed she had unconsciously wished that Ikuto would hold her like that longer.

"I-Ikuto," Amu began, "I'm k-kind of confused,"

"What about?" Ikuto began to play with a lock of her hair again.

"Well," Amu averted her eyes and blushed. Amu reached out and took Ikuto's hand in hers, startling Ikuto. She held his palm against her chest.

"A-Amu?! What are you-?"

"Can you feel my heart beat, how fast it is, I mean?" This calmed Ikuto down a bit.

"Geez, what's wrong with you, is it normally this fast?" Ikuto asked.

"Only when I'm around you, I don't really understand why, though," Amu admitted.

"That _is_ strange, I think I know what to do," Ikuto said, moving his hand away.

"Amu, walk over there and press you back against the glass," Ikuto said, pointing at her balcony door.

"O-Okay," Amu did as he said. Ikuto walked right in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand, the other on the glass right next to Amu's head. Ikuto looked right into her eyes, causing the blush to deepen.

"I-Ikuto, what are you…?" Amu began as Ikuto closed his eyes and leaned closer. Ikuto forced the kiss on Amu, but she wasn't really mad. Quite different, she was happy. It may have been a test to see if his theory was correct, but Ikuto definitely enjoyed it. Tapping impatiently, Ikuto's tongue pleaded entrance to her mouth. The gentle graze of lips became a passionate kiss when Amu made the mistake of parting her lips slightly. Next thing she knew the population of tongues just doubled in her mouth. With a _thump!_ She was pinned against the balcony door.

----In Amu's Room----

"N-Nani? What was that thumping sound?" Ran sat up groggily, looking for the source of the sound.

"Go back to sleep, it's probably just Amu-chan falling down on her way home," Miki rubbed her eyes, "Desu~," coming from Su.

"Okay, if you guys say so," Ran fell back into her egg, snoring.  
-----Back with Amu & Ikuto-----

Amu stood there, waiting for Ikuto to finish up and get onto his _own_ territory. No thought went through her mind except to stay calm, and kill him if he even thought about teasing her. Slowly Ikuto slipped his tongue through her mouth to his, and reluctantly moved away.

"Well, Amu, how do you feel?" Ikuto asked after they caught their breathes.

"Violated," Amu replied coldly. Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I mean your heartbeat, baka."

"Oh," Amu placed her hand over her heart, "I-It's faster than ever," she replied.

"Thought so," Ikuto noted, "Amu, I'm not sure how it feels to not notice it yourself, but," Ikuto was having trouble bringing himself to say it, "Amu, you've fallen in love with me," Ikuto said. Amu---

----------

---TBC in Chapter 2:..well, I haven't thought of a name yet :\


	2. A Romantic Pervert's Feelings

Hop, Step, Jump!

-----

Ikuto waited for the impact from the pink haired angel. 'Wait a minute! Did I just call Amu an angel? I must be in love with her, too.' Ikuto thought hastily.

"Well, I did admit to myself that I had a crush on you," Amu shakily began, "I never would've guessed I was in l-love with you," she finished sheepishly.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered her name longingly, "Hey, Amu, let's go inside, it's cold," he finished.

"'Let's'? Why should I let you inside?" Amu rebounded.

"Well, for one, I still have something to tell you, two: its cold, and lastly: I wanna stay with you a bit longer," Ikuto claimed childishly, "How 'bout it, _Amu?"_ Ikuto asked, holding Amu close, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her hair. Thought that after that last little confession Ikuto would be sweeter and more sincere? Then you're wrong~!  
"Fine, you can come in, jeez!" Amu said, exasperated."Just hurry up, your bed looks nice and warm," Ikuto cooed. Amu rolled her eyes at her little affectionate kitty and walked in the room. Once she spotted her four eggs fast asleep she sighed in relief. 'Good, that's three more annoyances I don't need.' Ikuto followed Amu's gaze as they both sat on her bed and chuckled.  
"Don't want any," Ikuto started, bringing his lips just over her ear, "Disturbances for us, huh, _Amu-koi_?" he whispered.

"Not. A. Chance," Amu pushed him away begrudgingly.

"Hmm, you're so mean, Amu, a cuddle or two couldn't hurt _that_ much, ne?" Ikuto whined, making Amu sigh in defeat.

"Just tell me what you need to and get the heck out!"

"Fine, Amu, how would you react if I told you I love you?" Ikuto turned on his side to face Amu. Amu's heart skipped a beat as her blush deepened and she gasped.

"I-I guess I'd be…happy if you did, I-Ikuto," Amu stammered, taken aback by this sudden question.

"Really, you would?" Ikuto leaned in closer, deepening the blush, if possible. Amu's blush deepened as she averted her eyes but nodded.

"That makes me happy," Ikuto said as he leaned to hug her, "'cause I love you, too," he finished, expecting to hear questions on whether he was telling the truth or not, but instead got something very surprising. Amu leaned into the embrace, burying her face in his chest.

"Did I just have to be a little more honest with you and get _this_ much affection from you?" Ikuto said despite himself. 'I'm teasing her as I hold her,' he paused his thoughts and sighed in half self-disappointment, and half pleasure, 'I really don't deserve Amu at all' Ikuto thought.

"Ikuto-," Ikuto cut Amu off with a finger to her lips.

"I don't want to hear anything unless it's those three words," Ikuto selfishly requested.

"That's just what I was going to say, Ikuto, I love you, more than I ever thought, it's not just a childhood crush or school-girl infatuation, I love y-," Ikuto cut her off with a kiss. Taking things way too fast might be what you're thinking, that would be 12% of my readers. The other 88% are thinking something like, 'Kyaa~ another kiss!' And that same percent might be blushing because I just pointed that out. Anyway… Amu's words set off a bomb in Ikuto's brain, causing his instincts to kick in and kiss her. It only took five seconds for Amu to kiss back. Ikuto began to ask for an entrance and Amu replied silently by parting her lips for him. Amu's mind was going in loops. She happily kissed Ikuto back, not a care in the world. After a few minutes had passed after the little outburst from Ikuto, they separated, gasping for air. After they caught breathes, Ikuto pressed his forehead on Amu's.

"Ikuto, I'll always love you," Amu said, closing her eyes.

"Same for me," Ikuto said.

"Those are the three words I love to hear," Amu said, lightly pecking Ikuto on the lips, "What was that condition you wanted?" Amu asked as they both were getting ready for Ikuto's departure.

"Oh, I already got that, in fact, I got two." Ikuto chuckled as the blush crept to Amu's cheeks faster than his trademark smirk appeared on his Cheshire cat's handsome features.

"I-Ikuto, how do you go from saying that you love me to…_**that?!"**_ Amu exclaimed.

"Oh, how naïve you are Amu, I'll always be a pervert at heart, dear," Ikuto held her chin in his hands.

"Now, how can such a sweet and innocent girl capture the hearts of so many guys?" Amu blushed crimson at his question.

"W-What do you mean?" Amu stammered.

"Do you not notice all the boys who look at you longingly as you walk by at school? Can you not see the hearts that are in their eyes as you smile?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Do they…really?" Amu asked.

"Who knows if it's true love or not, but I do know that I'll have a lot of rivals later on," Ikuto intertwined his fingers with Amu's.

"Wait- later on, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" It finally clicked in Amu's mind.

"Amu, there's no easy way to ask something like this so," Ikuto took a deep breath, "I _definitely_ don't deserve you, so would you let me prove to you I can, one day, earn you as my bride?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course, Ikuto!" Amu squealed, delighted with his adorable and timid confession. After a few minutes of one of those "Happy and sweet silences" Ikuto held Amu closer to him.

"So Amu, when can I do dirty things to you?" Ikuto asked.

"What?!" Amu gasped and blushed. Ikuto poked her cheek lightly.

"Are you gonna answer me or do I judge by the color of your cheeks?" Ikuto grinned.

"You're such a pervert. You know, lust isn't a turn-on!" Amu complained.

"Good night, Amu-koi, I can't wait to do _that," _Ikuto chuckled as he heard the usual, "Hentai neko-mimi cosplay otoko!" being shouted from his beloved. The girl that will always be _his_ beloved

----In Amu's Room----

After changing into her pajamas, Amu plopped on her bed. Amu sighed and held her pillow close to her chest. She looked at her clock, half past nine, thinking how she could get back at Ikuto for saying something like that. 'Dirty things, honestly! Where does he get this from? I wonder if his father was like that, too.' Amu thought randomly.

"Amu-chan, why'd you stay gone so long?" Ran and Miki exclaimed in unison, "Desu~?" coming from Su.

"Please, don't ask," Amu buried her head in the pillow.

"What happened?"

"Did you and Tadase-kun get in a fight?

"Do you want me to make you some Chamomile tea, desu~?" came from Miki, Ran, and Su. ((In that order))

"No, that pervert stole my first kiss!" Amu exclaimed. The three came over to console the girl.

"Well, you'll always have more kisses, right?"

"How well does he kiss?" Miki asked, getting strange looks from the other three, "What, I wanna know!"

"Su can make some mouthwash for you, desu~," Su suggested.

"No, its fine, you girls go back to bed," Amu said, not wanting her guardian characters to get concerned. Ran and Su shrugged and went back into their eggs. Unknown to Amu, Miki hid and watched as Amu got under the covers. Amu's hands were covering her lips, but she was smiling. At first, Miki was upset that Ikuto was her first kiss instead of Tadase, but when she saw Amu's smile, she knew that Amu had chosen the lonely stray cat over the prideful, infatuated prince. Amu fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Mmm, who would've guessed that the pervert was a good kisser, much less could be romantic?" Amu mumbled in her sleep. She was in for a very hard time telling Tadagay- I mean Tadase-kun that she loves Ikuto now!

-------------- - ~ - ------------ -~- ---------- - - -*- - - --------- -~- ----------- -~ - -----------

Aoi/KuroXnekoX: So, what do you guys think?

Ikuto: I didn't get to kiss Amu enough! *pouts*

Amu: I-Ikuto? S-Shut up!

Ikuto: Oh Amu, why would I shut up? I mean, I'd only close my lips to kiss yours, and that would only be until you gave in and opened your mouth.

Amu: *blushes*

Aoi: Well, I'm going to leave those love-birds alone. Grace, would you do the honors of the disclaimer?

Grace: Nah let Ikuto do it.

Ikuto: Nah let Amu do it.

Amu: Nah let Utau do it.

Utau: Nah let Iru do it.

Iru: Nah let Eru do it.

Eru: Nah let Yaya-san do it.

Yaya: Nah let Pepe-tan do it.

Pepe: Nah let Kukai do it dechu.

Kukai: Nah let Daichi do it.

Daichi: Nah let Ran do-

Aoi: I don't own SC or its _annoying and lazy_ characters, I only own my _annoying and lazy_ friend Grace-chan.

Brennan: And me, her annoying and lazy classmate.

Aoi: Is that really something to take pride in-? Wait, why are you here?! Get the hell out! *kicks Brennan out*

Grace: Fight! Fight-! Wait- how do you say 'fight' in Japanese?

Aoi: 'Tatakate'

Grace: Oh. Tatakate! Tatakate!

Aoi: *rolls eyes* Bye-bye Minna-san! I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you to all who reviewed and alerted the story/me and this is the last chapter to this Amuto two-shot! Arigato: xMelitheKonekox for posting: "Oh. EEM. GEE!  
THIS IS FREAKIN' GOOD!  
KYA! HE KISSED HER! woah Ikuto, SELF CONTROL!! lol just kidding. and anyways love this story so far! plz update soon!!"

That really made me laugh and made my hellish day at school a little less hellish when I read that on my phone when I almost got caught with it. And yes, Grace, I know I have horrible language for an 11 year old.

Anyway: HlorkexD for: Your review, it made me guilty I left it off on a cliffie.

Next is: xhappily-randomx

Review: "Aww! That was so adorable! ^-^  
Amu's so dense! XD lol! It's cute! :P"

Thanks! That's true; she is very clueless when it comes to the matters of the heart. **I'm just acquainted with it because I've been reading perverted romance manga since third grade! XD

And lastly: IAmTheBattleMaiden

Review: "Kyaa-ha-ha-ha!! That was great... Who's up for round 2?! ^_^ Ja-ne! ^_-"

That smilie looks weird like that 0-0? Anyway, Thanks! That really motivated me to suck it up, do my homework in an hour, and finish the story by 10:00 tonight! And again, thanks to all the people who put me on author/story alert and reviewed/favorited my story. Wow, all the reviews on one a third of a page, thanks guys, I'll look forward to reading your reviews again~!


End file.
